


You Sap

by Doesyym



Series: Casual Tarlos Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Burning tongue, Carlos Reyes Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Hot Tea, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sap Boyfriends, TK is a sucker for Carlos, incident, no beta we die like tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyym/pseuds/Doesyym
Summary: Basically, TK getting his tongue burnt and Carlos is there to help
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Casual Tarlos Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	You Sap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I thought it’d be nice to write this prompt from a random generator so here we are. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

It was always the best part of TK’s day, coming home to Carlos at night. He wasn’t willing to admit to anyone, mostly being scared of making fun of or getting called a sap by his friends, but probably half of his days were just thinking about Carlos anyways. Okay, maybe more than half...

He placed the key into the hole, trying to be as silent as possible because his boyfriend was probably asleep by now. He wouldn’t blame him though, it being 1 am and Carlos having early shitfs didn’t make anything easier for them.

The door creaked open, he slid inside and closed it slowly. He decided to leave the shoes at the door because god knows Carlos was very adamant and serious about ‘no shoes inside the house’ rule. 

He meant to go upstairs in an instant but his eyes catched his boyfriend watching him from the kitchen, his one hand under his chin and looking totally in love.

In love was what they were anyways...

“Baby, why are you awake?” He asked as he closed the distance by walking to him.

“I couldn’t sleep, wanted to wait for you.” Carlos tightened his fingers around his cup, still smiling to TK.

“Well, now I’m here and it’s too late, we should sleep. Come on.” TK held his hand out for Carlos to take the offer.

Instead, Carlos pulled him into a hug. 

“I missed you today.”

TK didn’t know what was this about, but he didn’t complain, just melting into the touch and relaxing his whole body as he did.

“I missed you too. I miss you every day.”

Carlos held his head up, side grinning. “You sap.”

There it was, his own boyfriend calling him sap for being... well okay, maybe sap. “You’re the one waiting for me till 1 am and somehow I’m the sap one.” He shook his head, narrowing his eyes and getting annoyed fakingly.

“And I also made you tea.” Carlos turned around quickly to grab TK’s cup and gave it to him.

“As much as I’d like to oppose to that adjective, now I will enjoy my tea. Thank you babe.” He placed a sincere kiss on Carlos’ lips and held his cup up to drink.

Before Carlos could say something, more like yell ‘It might be too hot Ty!’ TK took a big sip, causing his whole mouth feel like he’s drinking pure lava. He swallowed still to get rid of agonising pain, his eyes teared up with the feeling.

“WHY IS THIS SO HOT!?” He shook his head like a puppy in pain, jumping in his place by instinct.

“I am so sorry, I thought you wouldn’t be home for some time and I made it hot so when you come home it’d still be warm-“ Carlos started to explain but TK didn’t quite listen, still wincing in pain while breathing fast to cool himself down.

“Do you want me to give you some water or-“

“It’s okay it’s going away, I just don’t think I’ll taste anything for some time.” He sticked his tongue out, winding it up with his hand.

“Stick your tongue out and come closer.” Carlos seemed painfully guilty and TK’s tongue didn’t really hurt that much to make him this sad so he did what Carlos asked.

He just looked TK in the eye and placed the softest kiss on his burnt tongue, making TK’s heart shatter with his love this guy. 

It was such a pure thing to do that TK couldn’t find himself caring about his tongue anymore. 

“Babe-“ he wanted to say something but instead of talking he gave Carlos a meaningful kiss, cupping his face with both his hands.

“I love you Ty, I’m sorry I had to warn you befo-“

“I love you too, and, it’s very much okay since I’m fine. Also did you know tongue is the fastest healing organ?” He started with his facts and being his usual self quickly.

“Is it so fast that you can kiss me right now?”

“Maybe not but we’ll make an exception for you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do let me know what you think if you feel like it. Stay safe!


End file.
